Switching converters with constant on time (COT) control architecture are widely used in SMPS (switching mode power supply) due to the excellent load transient response performance. Compensation is ordinarily needed in a COT control circuit to stabilize an output voltage of a switching converter. However, the compensation signal for compensation usually comprises a DC (direct current) component which should be calibrated.
Thus, a COT switching converter with DC calibration and the associated control circuit are desired.